Time Between Dimensions
by TeenGohanGal
Summary: Valtor, the Trix and Cell teams up together to destroy planet Earth and Magix. In order to stop them, the Z fighters and the Winx must team up and fight till the nightmare ends. Gohan become pyrokenetic. A CHILD UNDER 13 SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS.
1. Preface

**Preface**

~This the battle for both dimensions for Magix and planet Earth, from evil. My friends,and family are worried that I might be kidnapped, or dead. But no, I'm alive, I survived after I was ambushed. My power was taken away by a man burning intense power and the same diabolical fiend that I faced several months ago, they made me feel like I was having a nightmare, then I passed out...

I ended up hurt, confused, devastated, and alone, until I was found by 3 girls, when they found me,I passed out again. I didn't know where I was until now...~

- Son Gohan


	2. Chapter1 Cell's Revived

Ch.1 Cell's revived?

Its been two months since the Cell Games, Bojack and his gang, and as in Magix, Valtor has been has been peaceful, but somewhere across a few dimension, something has landed in Magix , in a dark crater. A mysterious man who had a burned face walked in and looked at the the crater was Cell , some parts of his body were missing, his head, his upper body, his arms, and his legs were missing.

"What's this?" The man has said, and started to go down the crater, and in his mind, he saw the flashbacks of the Cell games, and how Cell was defeated.

"I see you have been defeated by someone. But I can heal,so we can get the kid who did this to you, and that dreaded fairy."

A few hours later, Cell was healed and has woke up.

"Where am I?" Cell wondered.

"You're in Magix." answered the mysterious man.

"Who the hell are you?"  
>"My name is Valtor, now what is your name?"<br>"I'm Cell, the perfect android."  
>"You? Perfect? You don't look perfect..."<br>"Shut up..."

Suddenly, Cell remembered the Cell games and how he was defeated.

"I wanna get back on that kid!" Cell yelled so angrily.

"What kid?" asked Valtor.

"There's this kid, his name is Gohan, he was the one who did this to me and send me into this place."

"I know, I saw it. But I can help you."  
>"What? How are you going to do that? This child's a menace, and powerful!"<p>

"Powerful, you say? Maybe this child could be a use for me." Valtor had an idea. "Maybe I'll use his power to heal myself, so I can destroy that damned princess of Domino!"

"And how are going to do that? I'm from another dimension" Cell started to get confused.

"I'll make a portal to your dimension, and you'll bring the kid, then I'll drain his power to make this spell" Valtor explained. "But first before that, I have to make a spell so you can be stronger, find him, fight him, beat him, and when he gets tired, grab him."

"I think I like this plan..." Cell smirked.

Valtor has created a portal, and cast a spell on Cell, letting him to get stronger. Now Cell has the V brand on his neck, and went inside the portal.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Earth the Z-fighters are relaxing, and in the Paotzu house, Gohan was studying as usual, and planning to go to school or not.<p>

"Gohan!" Chichi shouted. "Time for dinner!

"Okay!" Gohan came down the stairs, into the kitchen, and sat down.

"So, how's the school search, Gohan?" Chichi asked.

"It's confusing, I can't choose between the school in the Western capital or the one in the Northern capital." Gohan replied. "I don't know mom."

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to do this?"  
>"Yes I do, I want to do this."<br>"I think you should step outside for a while, Gohan. Maybe it will refresh you a bit."  
>"Okay, I will. Maybe I need some need some fresh air."<p>

Gohan walked out of the kitchen to the front door.

"Be home at 8:00." Chichi said

"Don't worry mom. I will come back."  
>Gohan smiled slightly and flew off.<p>

"Maybe Trunks hasn't left yet, I'll go visit him."

Meanwhile, Cell has returned to his dimension, Cell has the energy that cannot be sensed, since Valtor cast a spell on him.

"I sense his energy from here, but I'll wait and follow him, that way, I won't lose him." Said Cell, then follows Gohan through the clouds where no one can see him.

Gohan in the other hand is going to Bulma's house, but first he went to see Krillin, then asked him if he can come with Gohan, so both of them went straight to Capsule Corp.  
>"Are you sure he's here, Gohan?" Krillin asked.<br>"Yeah, I'm sure of it."

Vegeta and Trunks walked out of Capsule Corp.

"Well, look who decided to come..." Said Vegeta.

"Relax Vegeta, I don't want to give any trouble, besides I'm staying till 8:00" Said Gohan.

Vegeta glared at Gohan and walk away.

"So what's been going on Gohan? You seem fine after the day with Cell." Said Trunks.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Trunks. I decided to go to school..." Gohan replied with a frown on his face. "Ever since that day, I've been thinking if my dad would be happy if I go to school. But I don't know if I'm okay, ever since that day I've been confused, really confused, it's like I don't know myself anymore."<p>

"I see... You are kinda stressed out. But what do you don't know yourself?" Asked Trunks.

"When I transform to the highest form level of SSJ (Super Saiyan), I don't know myself. It's more like my anger has taken over my mind. I think its my fate."

Suddenly Cell landed on three feet away from Capsule Corp, then Krillin spots Cell terrified, he began to step one step back.  
>"No way... That's impossible!" Krillin yelled.<p>

"Huh? Krillin, what's wrong?" asked Gohan.

"Cell's alive!" krillin screamed. The scream has spread through out the whole city. Everyone was staring.

"Well,well, look someone saw me, Krillin..." Responded Cell walking to Capsule Corp with a smirk on his face.

"No way!" Trunks yelled.

"I thought the brat killed him!" Vegeta said angrily.

"Cell!" Growled Gohan as he though.  
>- Why did he come back? I thought I killed him. I wonder what the hell does he want now!-<p>

"What do you want Cell? Destroy the Earth?" Asked Gohan.

"No, I'm here to make your fate come true except it will be different." Cell said and still smerking.

"Tell me, Cell! What do you want?" Gohan yelled infuriated as the same time his golden aura started to appear.

Meanwhile in Kami's lookout Piccolo has sensed Gohan's energy.  
>"I sensed Gohan's energy..."<p>

Quickly, Piccolo rushed to Capsule Corp, and was shocked to see Cell.

"Cell! But how?" Piccolo yelled.

"That's what we want to know..." Trunks responded.

"What does Cell want now?" Asked Piccolo.

"If you want know, its you, Gohan." Cell finally responded.

To Be Countinue...


End file.
